In computing systems, memory analysis tools provide a user with the possibility to analyze memory shortages that source debuggers cannot detect. Moreover, they can help optimize long-term memory usage, thereby reducing Random Access Memory (RAM) requirements and ensuring that the system does not run out of memory for long periods after deployment. Even if a system appears to perform acceptably, a memory analysis tool can uncover hidden inefficiencies that when corrected, allow for substantial improvements in performance and memory usage. Sometimes it may be worthwhile to employ memory analysis tools, system profilers, and other system tracing tools throughout the entire development process. Not only will the user identify problems early (when the problems are much easier to correct), but this will also ensure that the system delivers all the features and performance that it is truly capable of supporting.
Memory analysis typically includes capturing memory-related events on the embedded target, importing that information into a development environment, and analyzing errors and areas that need optimization using a visualization tool.